The Heir Apparent
by neztro95
Summary: Henry Mooney has it all a great uncle whose the head of the of a crime family, a surrogate brother who watches his back and a mother who wants the him to find a wife but he knows that this is all a lie
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Gotham TV series on fox

Note: this is an unlicensed fanfic made purely for fun and recreational purposes do not take any thing that is written as me trying to fix and/or rewrite any of the awesome content on the TV

Beware the tale I will now tell

About a relationship that was put through hell

Beware of your closest loved ones

For this Tale is about a falsehood between mother and son

Chapter 1 son of a fish

Henry was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a man in his twentieth year with a nice black suit with a white tie with new dress jeans made the color of the night with black hair, and green eyes with a well muscled upper and lower body and a nice smooth face. "how's my baby doing" asked a familiar voice, a women with black hair with a reddish streak stood at the door to Henry's room, with a nice black dress and well defined features on her face, "fine mother how was business at the club" replied Henry "good a couple hecklers were complaining about the price of drinks but butch handled it" said , the woman was fully of African descent and henrys was half African on his mother's side, he never knew his father because he skipped town when Henry was born . but old mom had taken care of him since birth. "oh look at that handsome man in the mirror" said the woman while looking at Henry's reflection then she continued "look at how much my baby boy has grown now doing on a date and leaving old mommy alone at home while thinking of how much longer she has her son" said the woman, then came a ring on the door bell. "that must be alice" said Henry thinking about the girl his mom set him up with "I'll go get it" Henry said, at the door sat alice a beautiful woman from eastern half of Gotham she wore a sky blue dress and wore a nice golden brown hair in a couple bunns. "hi Henry how you been' asked the girl "good" replied Henry. Mother came in and looked at the girl and said " well ain't that a pretty young thing at the door now you take care of my boy okay" said mother playfully " yes ms. mooney I sure will" replied alice and Ms. mooney replied with " please dear call me fish and with any luck in a couple months maybe mom" "now mother let's not be too hasty" said Henry mooney after looking at his watch he said "look at the time were going to be late for dinner bye mom love you" "love you too sweetie don't do anything uncle carmine wouldn't do" replied fish as Henry was walking out the door, as he was walking to the restaurant he was thinking about how his whole life was a lie and how even now he knew this was a lie, he thought long and hard on his way to the restaurant. about the day his world and perception of reality came crashing down. the day he met Don Sal Maroni.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a fateful meeting

Tis a memory of his last day at Gotham high school a hot evening near the campus of Gotham high school, thoroughly enjoyable thanks to the fact that this was the last day of school before summer, in the principal's office Henry mooney was sitting in a nice chair the principal saved for college interviews. Henry had passed finals with flying colors and now a metropolis university represenitive was sitting in the chair reserved for principal pinker ton telling Henry about the benefits of metropolis for him. "well you see Mr. mooney with your GPA I see you as a someone whose going to be big in world, im talking any place or position you wanna work at big all you need is the proper education" the metro U rep said Henry remembers his reply " that's all nice and good but I'm not looking to go to college". this shocked the rep so he asked " why not do you think your smart enough to conjure a college diploma out of thin air" Henry looked a little taken aback by this so he said "no I am just planning on following in my mother and uncle carmines footsteps" this made the rep a little worried " what is more important than a college education that can get you any job in the world, and one that you would be wasting your potential" Henry with a calm cool grin said "why ruling Gotham I have had a pleasant talk tell the dean that I wish him a good summer" after that he walked off leaving both principal pinker ton and the metro university rep dumbfounded with jaws wide open. As James was walking out to go to his mothers club he sees a shiny limo sitting out front with a semi large man leaning on the door with two men in suits and hands in their suit jackets. Henry recognized the man as sal Maroni with a light amount of greased hair on his head. "ah Henry just the man I wanted to see" said with a lot of glee. Henry looked at him with a stern look knowing at any minute one of Sal's thugs could work some street magic and pull a nice little pistol out their jacket pockets to end Henry's life, and hurt his mother who sal knows is Uncle Carmine's main boss. "Don Maroni What do I owe the pleasure" asked Henry cause due to school policy he did not have his barrette Mother gave him last Christmas. "Please don maronis to formal, you can call me uncle sal" said Maroni with a grin as large as his girth and continued "why don't you hop in I'll give you a ride old mommy dearest she must be worried since you ain't got no body guards" he laughed about that and said that was a manly way to travel. Henry knew that since he and mother made a deal that as long as he called her she would not send her men to guard him at school, and due to that he was a sitting duck and it was open season for Sal Maroni. "I'll walk Don Maroni good for my health" answered Henry a little scared after the last kids in the drive had just boarded their parent's car. "please like I told you call me uncle sal besides-" he begun to walk forward as Henry walked away a man stood in front of him, sal said "I insist" as the man touched Henry's shoulder he knew that it was a lost cause due to the fact that If sal had/ still does want him died he has the perfect opportunity to do it. "Okay don Maroni I'd love a ride to mother" said Henry as calm as he can be "please call me uncle sal" answered don Maroni. As Henry got in car with two of sals enforcers on either side and another in front of him "I'm in the lion's den and they look hungry" thought Henry worried . " Henry why don't you come by guzos they got a pasta you could die for and I'm sure that having the young falcone prince sit for bite would please the staff their very good to royalty" said sal Maroni with a neutral tone. "Never been down to the south side of Gotham Don- I mean uncle sal just never had chance with studies" answered Henry with as calm a tone as he could muster. "well I don't blame you there are a lot of things that go bump in the night in south side, but I guess you heard all this when mommy dearest read your bedtime stories to ya" said sal with a small smile creaking on his lips when he looked like he had a thought "I know I'll tell you a bed time story would you like that" asked sal Maroni with a rhetorical tone. "if it makes you happy uncle sal" answered Henry trying to think of a way out of this. " well lets start once upon a time their were two kingdoms a kingdom in the south led by a gracious, benevolent, and i dare say handsome king, and the kingdom in the north which ruled the southern king and his court, so the king had a beautiful sister who married a young refuge peasant from a place where the sun was so hot that it turned the residents skin pitch black, well this couple bore a child of black hair and green eyes a child that the king wanted to be his heir" sal paused looking at Henry with a judging tone he asked Henry " how you liking the story" " good uncle sal very well told" answered Henry wondering where this was going. " good this is where it gets good, well the king of the south was plagued by the demands from the kingdom in the north ruled by a tyrant king and a evil witch well the king could not allow his people to be subject to these demands so he rebelled and the war was bloodied with battles fought , and both sides losing great men and women, well one day the king of the south sent his sister her husband and the young prince to a stone castle where they would be safe with many soldiers to defend them, but a couple days after they got their the evil witch used her sources to find the safe place and with a army of the wicked her and he tyrant attacked the south kings family killing his sister and her husband but the worst crime was the witch taken by the power that was promised by having a child born of the southern royals and raised by the northern royals would be able to control both kingdoms the saddest part to this tale is that the young prince would never know his real family" finished sal with a look of relieve after a couple minutes he finally said " what a shame about that the child never knowing his family who last name was aviti for he was a clothed prisoner for the kings wicked committee did ya like the story Henry" asked sal with a wide smile on his face. "yes uncle sal whatever happened to the southern king" replied Henry and sal answered with " he is still looking to get even" as sal looked out the window for a couple seconds before saying ' hey look this is your stop see ya kid" as Henry got out he saw the Gotham farmers market at that sal drove off and Henry walked to his mothers night club thinking about the story that was about him. That was the day that Henry mooney the future king of Gotham died, and when Henry aviti last member of the Maroni bloodied avitis was born searching for his family


End file.
